


Tom Hiddleston dream

by loki_tomhazeldine94



Series: Dreams [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I was so disappointed to wake up, Last night smut dream, Oakley!Tom, On Set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_tomhazeldine94/pseuds/loki_tomhazeldine94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreamt last night I was in Italy shooting a movie with Tom. Smut like crazy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom Hiddleston dream

I had came to Italy to be the character in a movie with Tom hiddleston. I had not been as star stuck as I currently am. If anything I kinda didn't like him. It hit the day when we had a big kiss scene. I had done it with a assistant in my audition so I wasn't worried. A quick press of the lips. He came in a three piece suit , tie loose and eyes wild. "I'm ready. Are you?" I nodded as I pulled my red cocktail dress closer. My checks suddenly warm as the director yelled action. Tom was inches from me. "Madam, but I need you. I left her for you, left my job half way across the country because you asked. Now you wont have me?" I pressed my hands onto his chest, fighting the cramp in my core as he ruffled his hair. "Oakley, I can't. You know I cant. I have a husband . He'll kill you." I was pulled by my waist to his chest. I begun to panic on the inside. He was supposed to just grab my face and kiss me. "What if I want to runaway with you? No matter the consequences." I tilted my head up so I wasn't facing his chest. "I can't damn you to a life like that Oakley." Tom's lips pressed close to my ear. His breath was shaking. His hands tightened as he sighed, "Madam Romae, I haven't the foggiest idea why you think I would give you up." His teeth nibbled my neck. His head moved back to my ear. I knew they would dub what he whispered in my ear, so i expected him to stay silent as he Nuzzled me. "I'm going to kiss you, bite your lip. My hand will move to cup your breast but i will not squeeze hard. Make a noise if you understand. If I make you uncomfortable then break the kiss and start the next line." The noise i made wasn't in reply but because of his harsh whisper. His lips moved along my jaw, planting small kisses as his hand traveled up my hip and lightly cupped my left breast. His fingers moved hard but on the cup of my bra instead of my chest. His lips pressed to the right corner of my mouth before he kissed me. His lips asked if it was okay. He was cautious, held back. I lost control of myself as his right hand pulled me closer, kneading my lower back . i honestly moaned as the camera took a close up of our lip lock. His teeth catching my lip. I parted my legs, widening my stance and pulled him closer, his leg sliding between mine. I clutched at him, begging with my lips for more. "Cut!" I pulled away and completely disengaged . Tom's hair was ruffled and his lips were deep red from my kissing pressure. "That was great guys. Sinfully hot. " he pulled us to the monitors so we could watch play back. It started just like it had felt but i watched second person how tom's body language pulled away from me. How he was shocked . It was a direct blow to my ego. I grinded my teeth quietly. the director must have noticed it too because the second angle that captured our faces played and he immediately stopped it. "Dammit. We cant use it. Tom you look pained. We have to reshoot. " I fought stomping over to my make up artist so my face could be touched up. I dropped into my chair. I had never been so certain I hated him. Clara fixed my eyes and lips, giggling. "Ma'am what I would do to trade places with you for that kiss." I loved Clara, she was so bubbly and funny but I was pissed and focused on licking my wounds before kissing that asshole again. "i have never seen such a steamy kiss. How was it?" I looked into her golden brown eyes and smiled as earnestly as I could . "One sided." Her smile fell. I felt like a bitch for saying it. i pulled her closer as she did my lip liner. "I forgot we were acting. He killed me, made me want him. Then in the replay it looked like I had forced him to kiss me. " Clara reapplied my lipstick. "Have you seen his other movies? The parts where he wants the female badly, his expression is always pained. Pain is pleasure. " I shook off the crazy idea as Tom walked into my tent. Clara blushed and ducked out. I went to call her back with a imaginary problem but I gave up. She wouldn't stay because she was a fan of Tom. I pulled the compact off her table and took a wipe to clean the already perfect lines. I ignored Tom purposely because I couldn't explain my behavior . I didn't want to explain. He grabbed a chair and pulled it over, sitting in front of me. "Did you need something? Shouldn't you be in touch ups? " I brushed my hair off my face as glanced at him. Tom stared at my lips as I applied my gloss. "I wanted to know if you were alright? You disappeared before we could discuss the scene. " He ran his long hands over his thighs over and over. " We are reshooting in 20 Minutes . We'll discuss that scene. Get back to touch ups, your hair is messy." Tom nodded. "I was told to tell you to go to the ball room set. Clara needed you. " I stood and dusted my dress off. I passed him without a thought. Anger still rolling off me . Damn that man. I crossed the sets, stepping on the dark ball room set for the next day. "Clara, babe this is sketchy as hell. " I was pushed against the plywood wall. I went to scream as the set candle stick pressed into my lower back. I bit the hand covering my mouth . "Damn! Calm down." I kicked out in the dark connecting with a shin . I begun to scream again, knowing then it wasn't Clara. My thoughts going to a Hiddle stoner who didn't like me in the film. The tall form stood and pulled me to them. "Delicate lady my arse. Kayla stop. I want to talk in private. " I realized it was Tom. I pushed him away hard, pissed further. "Act like a normal person and tell me instead of lying. I thought you were one of your crazy rouge fans out to kill me. " I stood three feet away, hands on my hips. "Talk before I leave. You are beginning to really rub me wrong Thomas. " He dusted himself off , "I knew anyone can be a rat. If I said out loud I wanted to talk to you someone would start a rumor. " I chuckled darkly , smirking with cruelty. "It's obvious we don't like each other. Don't worry. Now we only have 15 minutes before reshoot so spit it out. " Tom cocked his head before shaking it. "I do not dislike you . What makes you think I don't like you. " I had said too much. Blood rushed to my face and I had never been so thankful to be in the dark. "Thomas, what did you need to tell me so badly you have us in this creepy room?" I tried to change the subject. Tom came near as he held up his hands. "I want to explain the scene. I know it upset you. Was it the bite? I might have grabbed you too hard. " His innocence almost hurt. His face reddened as he looked at his hand then my chest. "No. It was the fact we have to reshoot because you look like I was forcing you to kiss me. " Tom's eyes widened as he stepped right in front of me, his eyes serious and focused solely on me. "I can't explain that to you. It wasn't bad though. " I scoffed and headed for the set door . "Whatever you say Thomas. I'm going to the catering tent . " I was grabbed and pulled to his chest. His eyes burrowing into me as he backed us into the wall. "I would tell you but it's not professional. Want me to show you? " He stood in front of me, his hands moved my hips to face him. "I was worried about the kiss. We had not spoke over how it would work. No boundaries had been set or discussed. I did not want to insult or man handle you and make you uncomfortable with the scene. I moved my hands to clutch you to me. " Tom's hands pulled me by the hips to him. A gasp spouting from me from the force. "I forgot to think like a actor. I saw how your hips curved. I gained my head back till I moved my lips to here." His head fell next to mine. His lips under my ear. "I could smell you, not the perfume or shampoo. Just you. I wanted to taste. " His tongue lightly touched the skin. I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood. "I whispered my plans so you weren't taken by surprise . I kissed along your jaw and kissed the corner of your mouth. I could tell the moan was real." His lips drug along my skin, my moan caught in my throat. I was so turned on it hurt. One hand moved to my back and the other moved to my chest. "I cupped your bra but I felt the peak against my palm. I glanced at your lips and wanted to taste them. They were so plump." I clenched my hands into fists, slowly losing my grip on control. His accent made simple words sound dirty. "When I kissed you, I hadn't expected your taste or reaction to be so over whelming. I fought to not push you up against the set with my hips. You mocked my will by spreading your legs and pulling my leg in. Your warmth radiated. I forgot it was acting and got hard. It was tight in my trousers. Painfully tight, and your knee kept rubbing against me. " Tom hadn't kissed , instead he held my head up facing him. " I was worried I was forcing you to react because of the scene. It wasn't that I didn't like it. I liked it too much. " I shuddered as Tom kissed my forehead. Words deserted me at the tender gesture. "Tell me what's too far. What I could change. This scene could be the best love scene in this movie, well besides the bedroom scene. " I had completely blanked after the kissing scene the bedroom scene was being shot next. "Oh dammit. " I dropped my head as images of him thrusting above me would feel like . "Hey we will talk through it. We are actors, we will act through it. " I shushed him, his nerves were showing as he fumbled words out. "Tom, I have no boundaries. If you want to reach under my dress in front of the crew to make the scene steamy then do it. I disliked your modesty with acting. If I knew you could be a brute we wouldn't need a script to get me to kiss you. I -" Tom mouth crushed mine. Our teeth bumping as his tongue flicked over mine. "That's all I need to hear. " I gasped against his lips, confused if it was supposed to be acting or not. "Hear what?" I asked as his lips moved to my throat. His facial hair bit and tickled, causing my core to clench . "Hear you wanted to kiss me. I wanted to kiss you as soon as I saw you in Romae's outfit. That dress is ravishing. " I squeaked as his tongue licked my collarbone. "But I'm heavy set. " He bit me , hard on the hidden side of my neck. "So? It is complete rubbish to want a woman for her size. Heavy or not I want to knead those hips with my fingers as I pleasure you. " My legs buckled as want hit me . This man was trying to kill me. Tom stood straight in front of me as he held out his hands. His jaw tense as his chest heaved. "Do whatever you want to me. It's your choice, I do not wish to overstep my welcome to you." My mind was dizzy as I watched his throat work, a shudder travel through him. "What if I want it all? Do you think it's safe to tell me to have my way with you?" Tom's eyes were hooded as he gulped. "If you wish it. " I bit my lip as he pulled out his phone. "Hey it's Tom. I need a lunch break to discuss the scene with Kayla. Just a hour. Thanks. " The break bell buzzed over the sets. "What was that for?" I asked as Tom pushed his phone back in his pocket. "We needed more time." I slowly approached him. His arms were out, his suit strained to keep him covered. "What could I do with you for a hour?" I ran my hand across his back, down his spine and to his hips. "I assume you have ideas. " I liked seeing him squirm, putting his trust in my hands. "What if I want to simply go to lunch?" I asked as I pulled my hands away. "I will escort you then. Begrudgingly take you to lunch." I walked around him , drinking in all sides of his body. "Begrudgingly? But why would it be begrudging for you?" His eyes flicked from mine to my hips. His tongue wetting his lips before his jaw tensed again. "I want to eat something else. " I fought a shiver, thinking I had misheard him. "You don't know where I want to go. " His eyes were dark as he fully caught my eyes. "Doesn't matter, I had other plans for my mouth. Food isn't one." My hand shot to my chest, my heart beating lust into my ribs. "Are you joking?" I asked, barely a whisper as I begun to touch his chest, opening his jacket and vest. "Deadly serious.. " My hands untucked his white shirt, so I could unbutton it. "Don't be coy, you know exactly what I wish to have my mouth on , you." His hands caught mine as he picked me up by my backside and put me on the edge of a table. He knelt before me and hooked his thumbs in my pantyhose. "No panties.. Naughty. " I had to look away , my heart couldn't handle the sight. "Look at me, look at this lovely scene. " My dress was pushed up my hips and my lower body bared. His lips were inches from me, causing my lower muscles to quiver. "I can't. It's too much. " His hot breath fanned over me. "I shall stop then once you are close. I will not let you come if you will not watch. I want this image burned in your memory. " His harsh and rugged whisper didn't help the embarrassment burning in me. His lips kissed my core just like he had kissed me moments before. He worked up to slipping his tongue between his lips, the feeling had me fighting orgasm. I peeked at him and he was watching my face intently as his tongue fully washed over the sensitive nub. I closed my eyes so the intensity didn't make me come so fast. "Fuck." I gasped as he began devouring me, no longer sweetly but as a man starved. I felt the burn in my stomach as he drew circles around my clit. I shuddered as it begun to rack my body. Tom suddenly pulled away , stopping the orgasm in it's tracks. I let out a agonized whimper as he sucked on his lip. "Delicious. Utterly delicious. " I clutched at his shoulders, "I.. Tom please.. But I.." His finger lightly rubbed the now throbbing bud. "No. I held to my word. If you won't watch me enjoy you then you will suffer with me. " I wanted nothing more than to run to my trailer and pump my self with my fingers. Tom stood, pulling his pants around his ankles. His cock was startling. The sheer width more than I had ever thought I could take. The length was just as if not more terrifying. He stroked himself lazily. "If I make love to you, will you look away again? Because if so I can just come by my hand. " I was so turned on and over stimulated by that man I would have done anything for him to touch me again. I parted my legs , opening myself to him. "I will watch every second. Please touch me. " His smile was melt in your mouth sexy. He lightly rubbed the head over me before pushing the head against me. I had to claw the table , pain from the stretch and the pure fullness brought me to the edge. "Slow or hard? " He asked in a hiss as he sank further and further. I was baffled at how much sank into me. "Both.. Please ." I begged as he slowly pumped me. I clutched his arms as he pushed my knees to my chest and used my thighs to stable himself. How much of him moved in and out of me scared me. How deep was my body. Tom hissed as my body squeezed him. His intense eyes watched me as I bit my lip to hold back the noises building in my chest. "You weren't this silent when I had you under my tongue. " His hips rolled and I held my breath. Begging silently he would stop stroking so fucking well. "I can see you holding back, you wish to hold back?" His hips stopped moving, his tip just at the opening. I started to beg but he slammed straight to the back. I gasped and whimpered as it bumped my cervix. "Oh, fuck that was hot. " Tom's grip on my hips tightened as he slammed into me repeatedly. I couldn't hold back my noises as he looked down at me , his lips parted and eyes dark. His teeth caught his lip as the tendons in his neck tensed. Watching him and his relentless thrusts had my climax throbbing in my lower body. " Tom, I.. " He bent and kissed me , his body pressed intimately to me. I howled his name as my climax slammed into me. My body clamped down on Tom, a agonized groan ripping through his throat. His body tightened and he pulled me as close as our bodies could fit . "Oh bloody hell. Kayla I can't.." His moans caused after shocks to rack my body. Tom came in me, body twitching and growling as he bit my shoulder. His weight fell on me as his climax bottomed. We laid like that for a bit before he slowly pulled back out, his cock still hard. "Cursed body, just calm yourself. " He groaned as he fixed his clothes and pulled mine back. My body was jello, my limbs weak. I tried to stand on my wobbly legs, Tom's hand holding my back straight. "You okay? " He asked as I whimpered. My body was overly sensitive, every where his skin touch crippled me. "I just had the life fucked out of me. Biggest I have ever had and I haven't came like that ever. So no, I'm not fine. I'm fucking fantastic. " Tom pulled me to him. His lips curled into a smile. "Not bad for my first time, don't you think?" I gaped at him. "Are you fucking with me?" Tom's eyes flicked to mine, his face flushed . "No, how would I be 'fucking' with you?" I dropped my sight to the ground. Heat filled my face. First time? Jebus, that man would rule the world if he grew experience. I was putty in his hand after a kiss. Tom watched me, fixing his hair. I probably looked a wreak and Clara was going to kill me. I jogged past him as I ran for my tent. Clara gasped and dropped her brushes as she took in my current state. "Oh god, what the hell happened?" I shot her a look. "I can't explain, we don't have much time. " I closed my eyes as she cleaned off the old make up and fixed my face. "Ma'am, you smell of sex." I cursed under my breath. "Clara.. Give me three seconds. " I went to the bathroom, cleaned myself up . I came back and Tom stood next to Clara. I giggled at her blushing. His hands fell loosely to her hips, his face inches from her neck. I snuck behind the tables so I could hear him convince her to stay silent. "I know you are a fan. What shall I do so this stays a secret?" Tom asked his voice husky as Clara shook. "Nothing sir. It's a pleasure working with you. " Her legs wobbled as his thumb traced her lips. "I don't think that .. Satisfies you. What do you crave, and you dear Clara can call me Tom." Clara held on the table I hid behind for dear life. "Tom... I don't know. I.. Need to get Kayla back in the chair." Tom grasped her face. His eyes burning into her. "A kiss for keeping our secret? I keep my promises if you keep yours. " His lips brushed hers. Clara whimpered as Tom's lips pressed to hers. The kiss was simple and seeing it second person was just as sexy. I stood and walked heavily so Tom could part from the tent. I ducked into the tent , Clara shook as she drew her hand to her lips. "Penny for your thoughts, five dollars if they're dirty. " I said as I sat. Clara jumped as if I pinched her. She finished my make up, I looked better than before. As she bent toward me to apply my lip liner I moved to her ear. "Just as good as you thought?" Clara's eyes avoided mine as she dropped the liner. "Uh.. Better. Are you mad?" I giggled as she picked it up and grabbed the lipstick. "Why? Bet your little heart is still pounding. Totally worth it. " Clara's blush deepened. "I'll never tell. That man is very convincing. " I chuckled as she finished my lips. "You have no idea. "

I was called as reshoot set up. "With feeling this time. " The director yelled as he ducked into his tent. Tom stood smiling at me, leaning against the set lattice. We stood straight , his hand posed to grab my hips. "action!" Every line dripped with want but fear of losing Oakley. Oakley's love and lust palpable. "I haven't the foggiest idea why you think I would give you up." The kiss was all it promised. Heat and his soft lips. His breath shook as I bit back. Tom's hands squeezed my hips to his as he groaned Madam Romae. "Cut.. That was something else. " We were pulled to the tent to review. The kiss was perfect, the sexual tension believable. Our need apparent. "Guys, we are winning a award ." I smiled as Tom grabbed me and hugged me. "Next scene! Set up set 46. " the director called as he jumped up. I realized it was the bedroom scene. I shook as I went to dressing for my wig change. As soon as I stepped out of the trailer, I woke up.


End file.
